


It Mattered Enough

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: After another loveless night with Hux, you the reader asks for intimacy





	It Mattered Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil drabble I wrote at 2 A.M last night, sorry it's so short

Hux braced your knees to your shoulders as he mercilessly pounded into you again and again. Your nails digging into his back as you screamed for him  
“Grand Marshal, please!” He always loved it when you begged his ideal title. That night, because you were being good, he granted you the ability to cum. Soon after, he spilled his seed into you. “Stay inside me for a moment, please” you pleaded in the most pathetic voice you could muster up. He always loved seeing you powerless. Once again, you were granted your request as he rested his hips on yours for a moment.  
“Not much longer, (Y/N)”. Hux never called you by your first name. Tonight was special. He was being uncharacteristically kind to you and you decided to test your luck with his good mood. Hux leaned down and you thought he might actually kiss your lips on his own accord but just as his face reached yours, he turned and began kissing your neck, soothing the marks you had forgotten were made prior to your climax. When you rolled your head to the side in disappointment, Hux lifted his face to meet yours. “Is something wrong (Y/L/N)?” There was that familiar, terrible, formality again.  
“No, not inherently” you said.  
“Don’t play games” Hux said through a scowl.  
“Could you kiss me?” you asked without thinking.  
Hux raised a brow. “Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I remember doing just that a moment ago”. His hips were still flush with yours and you cherished that little victory of intimacy while you could.  
“On my lips. Could you kiss me on my lips, please?” You were getting more and more ashamed with each word. Hux stared at you in silence for an eternity, letting you believe you had failed in gaining his affection long enough to try and push him off. “It’s fine, it never mattered, I was being stupid. Please get-” Hux pressed a chaste but meaningful kiss to your lips. You looked up at him once he finished.  
“It mattered enough”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
